You're The Best In My Heart
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Bagaimana kau bisa tau segalanya dobe? Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua hal yang ingin kutanyakan? Kau membuat aku semakin penasaran. Suratmu benar-benar aneh dobe." S.N.S gak tau mau ngasih genre apa  RnR Please!


**Sebenarnya fic ini udah pernah Yuu publish di FB~ dan fic ini cuma untuk iseng-iseng doank kok ^.^a maaf kalo isinya kacau bin ancur~**

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalo punya Yuu, bakalan Yuu ubah tuh jalan ceritanya! SasuNaru bakalan selalu bersama! Gak akan terpisahkan! Sampai ajal menjemput! *dilempar bom C4 ma Om Masashi* *Masashi: Lebay lo!***

**Title:**

**You're the Best In My Heart**

**Genre:**

**gak tau juga, habis Yuu bingung mau ngasih genre apa ^.^a**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru or NaruSasu ? entahlah~ *plak!***

**Warning:**

**OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, MINIM DESKRIPSI, SUPER PENDEK dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

**"Don't Like Please Don't Read!"**

**

* * *

**

**^Yuuchan no Haru999^**

**_14 Desember 2010_**

Naruto POV

Tetes demi tetes ku torehkan tinta hitam di atas secarik kertas putih. Merangkai untaian kata yang ingin ku sampaikan untuknya -orang yang begitu ku cintai-. Pernahkah kau berpikir, jika suatu saat kau kan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang begitu amat kau cintai. Yah, mungkin diatara kalian ada yang menjawab iya dan tidak.

Meski kau berlutut, bersimpuh memohon agar waktu tak menghentikan detak jantungmu. Namun semua sia-sia belaka, toh akhirnya kau akan meninggalkan mereka juga. Sunyi, sepi, senyap. Itulah yang akan akan kau alami jika jiwamu pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan raga yang terbujur kaku, dingin dan pucat. Membiarkan waktu memakan tubuhmu secara perlahan.

Aku masih mengukir kertas putih ini dengan barisan kalimat yang sangat aneh bin ajaib. Di sebuah ruangan yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak dan sumpek, sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisikan perabotan aneh. Sebuah ruangan yang dinding-dindingnya dilapisi cat putih dan aksesoris serba putih. Sekarang, aku masih berusaha meyelesaikan kegiatanku ini. Berharap, agar orang yang membaca surat ini bisa mengerti keinginanku.

* * *

**^Yuuchan no Haru999^**

_Konoha, 14 Desember 2010_

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_From: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Selamat malam,_

_Hai teme! senang bisa berjumpa denganmu walau hanya melaui beberapa kertas. Heh, kau jangan memasang wajah seperti itu teme! aku tak suka melihatnya! Iya, aku tau kau pasti marah padaku, karena aku telah menyembunyikan semua ini padamu. Tak ada maksud lain selain aku ingin agar kau tetap bahagia teme!_

_Aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu, aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajah sok kerenmu hilang hanya karena mengkhawatirkanku. Nah! Tersenyum lebih baik teme! Senyuman yang lembut biarpun sangat jarang terlihat. Senyuman yang begitu penuh kehangatan meski terkesan begitu dingin dan sinis. Tapi aku menyukainya! Yeah! Aku sangat menyukai senyummu._

_Maaf, selama ini aku menyembunyikan penyakitku teme, dan maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu kesal dan marah beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Aku meyesal karena aku sudah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat 'Aku benci kau teme!' Sungguh, aku tidak benar-benar membencimu, malah sebaliknya – aku sangat mencintaimu-._

_Kau tahu, saat kau menerima surat ini. Aku sudah tak berada di sampingmu lagi, tidak mendampingimu, menemanimu menghadapi dunia yang semakin hari semakin tua. Tapi ingatlah teme! Kau selalu ada di hatiku dan aku akan selalu melihatmu. Walau kau tak bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiranku._

_Teme, kau sudah tau penyakitku kan? Hah… tentu kau sudah tau sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa kututupi lagi. Aku menderita kanker otak, teme. Dan kemungkinan aku bisa bertahan hanya beberapa persen saja. Pertama kali saat aku mengetahui penyakitku, aku sempat berpikir akan lebih baik jika aku meninggal saat itu juga. Aku meyerah pada takdir dan aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan dan semangat untuk terus hidup._

_Tapi, sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan sejak aku mengenalmu. Semangat hidupku mulai bangkit! Aku mulai berpikir untuk merubah takdir walau itu sangat tidak mungkin, mengingat kanker yang ku derita telah mencapai stadium tiga. Tapi, aku terus berusaha melawan segala rasa sakitku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu melewati hari demi hari dengan penuh kebahagian._

_Kau ingat saat kita berkencan di taman bermain? Saat aku mati-matian memintamu memakan sebuah ice cream rasa coklat. Padahal aku tau kau pasti menolak memakannya, karena kau tidak menyukai semua hal yang terasa manis. Tapi, biarpun kau menolak namun akhirnya kau memakan juga ice cream itu. Terima kasih teme, dengan kau memakan ice cream itu, aku jadi tau kalau aku lebih berharga dari rasa bencimu terhadap hal yang berbau manis._

_Hah, semakin kau baca surat ini. Aku tau kau semakin bingung, karena aku juga sangat bingung mau menulis apa saja di kertas ini. Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa! Mungkin kau bingung mengapa aku menyapamu dengan kata 'selamat malam'. Aku sudah meminta Itachi-nii agar memberikan surat ini di malam hari karena aku yakin malam ini langit akan dihiasi oleh bulan purnama dan bintang. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Itu rahasia teme!_

_Hey! Ayo lihatlah keluar! Jangan hanya bersembunyi di dalam kamar! Coba kau lihat langit malam ini, pasti sangat indah. Bintang, bulan, angin yang berhembus serta jangkrik yang bersenandung menjadikan malam ini begitu damai dan meyenangkan. Aku ingin kau merasakan suasana malam ini karena aku ingin kau bahagia._

_Huft! Mataku mulai tak bisa diajak kompromi teme. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kutulis, hah… aku mulai mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur sekarang. Ingat ya teme! kau harus selalu bahagia karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku. Kau harus selalu menjaga senyummu itu karena senyummu adalah senyumku. Kau harus selalu bersemangat karena semangatmu adalah semangatku. Kau jangan bersedih karena kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku. Kau harus ingat itu teme!_

_You're the best in my heart. Terima kasih untuk semua kebahagian yang telah kau berikan untukku. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu, maaf karena aku begitu egois sehingga aku merahasiakan penyakitku pada mu. Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu marah dan kecewa sebab kebohonganku dan tak menemuimu selama beberapa bulan ini. Sasuke, aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Love you forever_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_

* * *

_

**^Yuuchan no Haru999^**

Sasuke memandangi langit melalui balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Mata _onyx_nya menatap langit dengan pandangan kagum yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak kagum? Jika langit yang berwarna hitam pekat dihiasi dengan kemilau cahaya bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip serta bulan purnama yang berbentuk lingkaran sempurna hadir di tengah-tengah milyaran bintang. Deru angin dan suara jangkrik saling beriringan mengantarkan sensasi rasa yang begitu sulit terlukiskan melalui kata-kata.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tau dobe? Kalau malam ini akan seindah ini?" _tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke kembali menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi terus dipegangnya.

_"Bagaimana kau bisa tau segalanya dobe? Padahal kau tak berada di sini sekarang. Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua hal yang ingin kutanyakan? Bagaimana kau bisa tau dobe? Kau membuat aku semakin penasaran. Suratmu benar-benar aneh dobe." _ Lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. Tak ada rasa sedih dan kecewa, tak ada rasa marah dan kesal terhadap Naruto yang sudah meninggalkanya. Yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa damai dan ikhlas membiarkan Naruto hidup di tempat lain dengan damai tanpa beban.

Aroma jeruk tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk menerobos hidung Sasuke. Memberikan rasa hangat yang entah dari mana datangnya. Membuat tubuh Sasuke merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

"Tentu saja karena kau selalu berada di dekatku _dobe_." gumam Sasuke lalu tersenyum hangat. Menyadari beberapa kata yang terukir indah di kertas itu '_Tapi ingatlah teme! Kau selalu ada di hatiku dan aku akan selalu melihatmu. Walau kau tak bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiranku'._

"Kau salah Naruto! Karena aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

**

**~Yuuchan no Haru999~**

**Yuu :**Wah! Fic yang sangat aneh bin ajaib! Udah pendek isinya ancur pula. Alurnya kacau! Maaf ea Minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Sasuke :** Gila! 'Ini fic apa fic'! Gue malu punya imouto gak becus kayak lo! Fellnya gak dapet bego! *ngejitak Yuu*

**Naruto :** Kok ujung-ujungnya gue yang mati sih! perasaan smua fic S.N.S lo selalu gue yang lo bikin mati! coba sekali-kali si teme ini yang lo mampusin! *nginjak Yuu*

**Yuu :** Ya suka-suka gue dong! Kenapa? Gak suka? Masih untung matinya karena

sakit! Maunya sih Yuu bikin mati gara-gara nyungsep di got!

**Naruto :** Dasar imouto durhaka!

**Sasuke :** Hn

**Yuu :** Biarin! *kabur*

Hah…0.o *ngelirik fic di atas* melihat fic yang sangat ancur di atas, kayaknya Yuu bakalan dapat flame nih ^.^a yosh! Yuu siap di flame *udah pasrah + nyadar diri*

Bagi senpai, readers serta flamers yang udah baca fic ini, diharapkan meninggalkan jejak dengan cara memberi review, kritik, saran, amanat, pesan, kesan, flame juga boleh, atau apapun itu. Asal bermutu dan berkualitas tinggi dan memiliki daya jual mahal *Kakuzu mode on* Yuu terima dengan senang hati, ramah-tamah, lapang dada, rajin menabung, tidak sombang da- *dirasengn + dichidori* *Yuu tepar!*

**Sasuke :** Lo kebanyakan ngebacot Yuu! *ngelempar Yuu ke Segitiga Bermuda*

**Naruto : **Lama-lama nyebelin juga tuh anak!

**Sasuke :** Yaudah! Bagi yang sudah ngebaca fic ini diharapkan segera mereview.

**Naruto :** Flame juga boleh lho! ^.^b asal yang bermutu ^.^b

**SasuNaru :** Yo! Minna-san! Review yach!

~Yuuchan no Haru999~


End file.
